The present invention relates to a fuel feed module for a motor vehicle.
One of such fuel modules is disclosed for example in the German patent document DE 196 19 992. This fuel module has a storage container arranged in a supply tank of the motor vehicle, and a feed aggregate arranged in it. The feed aggregate has an electric motor as a drive, and it supplies fuel from the supply tank to the internal combustion engine of the motor vehicle. At least approximately hollow-cylindrical receptacle for the feed aggregate is arranged on the storage container, and the feed aggregate is inserted in it. The feed aggregate is fixed in the receptacle by a mounting element, at least approximately in direction of its longitudinal axis. The mounting element is formed by a pressure connection piece which is placed on a pressure pipe of the feed aggregate. It is formed specially to perform simultaneously the mounting function. The pressure pipe is arranged near the edge of the feed aggregate, so that with the pressure connection piece fitted on it, the feed aggregate is fixed at one side in the receptacle. It is known that during the operation of the feed aggregate, electromagnetic disturbing radiation is generated by its electric motor. It must be screened by corresponding measures.
Accordingly, it is an object of present invention to provide a fuel feed module for a motor vehicle which avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
In keeping with these objects and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of present invention resides, briefly stated, in a fuel feed module in which the mounting element is formed as a cover part which is arranged on the feed aggregate and is at least partially electrically conductive.
When the fuel feed module is designed in accordance with the present invention, it has the advantage that, due to the cover part, a reliable, simultaneous fixing of the feed aggregate in the receptacle is obtained. Moreover, because of the electrically conductive structure of the cover part, a screening of the disturbing radiation generated by the electric motor of the feed aggregate is provided.
In accordance with a further feature of the present invention the feed aggregate has at least approximately tubular housing, in which the electric motor is arranged, and the cover part is mounted by a flange connection in the housing of the feed aggregate. With this construction a simple mounting of the cover part on the feed aggregate is possible.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the present invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.